Świadkowie Jehowy kompletnie zniszczeni w czterech wersetach – Doktor Gene Kim
thumb|left|Gene KimŚwiadkowie Jehowy kompletnie zniszczeni w czterech wersetach – Doktor Gene Kim, 2016 rok, tłumaczenie Beniamin Zabój, 2020 rok. Witam, tutaj pastor Gene Kim z San Jose Biblie Baptist Church, dziś przejdziemy przez cztery wersety z przekładu biblii świadków Jehowy, które kompletnie niszczą świadków Jehowy. Wszystko czego potrzebujesz to te cztery. Pierwszą rzeczą o której możesz pomyśleć jest to że Jezus jest Jehową. I to znajduje się w Objawieniu rozdziale 1-wszym Więc udajcie się do Objawienia rozdziału 1:8 Świadkowie Jehowy nie wierzą że Jezus Chrystus jest Jehową podczas gdy my chrześcijanie wierzymy. Więc tutaj jest werset który możesz użyć by zmierzyli się z nim. Objawienie 1:8 mówi: „'Jam jest Alfa i Omega”, mówi Jehowa Bóg, „Ten, który jest i który był, i który przychodzi, Wszechmocny”'. (Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Więc wypowiada to Bóg Jehowa, co mówi? Przejdź niżej do wersetu 17-stego. (Objawienie 1:17) A gdy go ujrzałem, upadłem u jego stóp jak martwy. On zaś położył na mnie swą prawicę i rzekł: „Nie bój się. Jam jest Pierwszy i Ostatni, i żyjący; i byłem martwy, lecz oto żyję na wieki wieków i mam klucze śmierci i Hadesu. (Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Więc zauważ tutaj że Bóg Jehowa; kiedy Bóg Jehowa był żywy i martwy i sprowadzony ponownie do życia? Widzisz? To Jezus Chrystus. Więc dowodzi to że Jezus jest Jehową. Druga rzecz: Duch Święty jest Jehową. Zobacz II Koryntian rozdział 3 II Koryntian rozdział 3 i zobacz na werset 17 Jehowa zaś jest Duchem; a gdzie duch Jehowy, tam wolność. '''(Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Więc zauważcie tutaj że Duch Święty jest Jehową, jest tutaj napisane „Jehowa jest Duchem”. Świadkowie Jehowy nie wierzą że Duch Święty jest Jehową i tutaj możesz dowieść że są w błędzie. Trzecią rzeczą jest wieczne cierpienie. Objawienie rozdział 14. Świadkowie Jehowy nie wierzą że po tym gdy osoba umiera, jest wiecznie odnosząca cierpienie w ogniu. Myślą że gdy raz pójdziesz do jeziora ognia – zostajesz zniszczony, to wszystko. Objawienie 14:10 '''będzie też pił wino gniewu Bożego, które jest wlane bez rozcieńczania do kielicha jego srogiego gniewu, 'i na pewno będzie ogniem i siarką wobec świętych aniołów i wobec Baranka. I dym ich męczarni wznosi się na wieki wieków, a nie mają odpoczynku we dnie i w nocy ci, którzy oddają cześć bestii i jej wizerunkowi, oraz każdy, kto przyjmuje znamię jej imienia.' (Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Więc zważ na to co jest tu napisane w biblii świadków Jehowy. Wszystkie te wersety od samego początku nie odczytuję z biblii Króla Jakuba, pochodzą one z przekładu świadków Jehowy. Ich biblia mówi tutaj że dym ich męczarni wznosi się na wieki wieków. Więc gdy ludzie idą do jeziora ognia, płoną tam wiecznie. Nie zostają po prostu zniszczeni i to wszystko. Dobrze, ostatnią rzeczą jest Ewangelia Jana 3:5 – każdy może iść do nieba. Niektórzy ludzie mogą powiedzieć „to nie prawda, 144 000 może iść do nieba” - świadkowie Jehowy twierdzą w ten sposób, ale biblia mówi coś innego. Zobacz na to; Ewangelia Jana 3:3 'Odpowiadając, Jezus rzekł do niego: Zaprawdę, zaprawdę ci mówię: Jeżeli ktoś nie narodzi się ponownie, nie może ujrzeć królestwa Bożego”. '(Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Werset 5-ty 'Jezus odpowiedział: „Zaprawdę, zaprawdę ci mówię: Jeżeli ktoś nie narodzi się z wody i ducha, nie może wejść do królestwa Bożego. '(Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Dobrze, więc zwróćcie tutaj uwagę na to że Ewangelia Jana 3:3 i 3:5 „nikt nie może wejść do Królestwa Bożego, nikt nie może wejść lub ujrzeć królestwa Bożego dopóki nie narodzi się na nowo.” I ten werset mówi o wszystkich. Wiecie w jaki sposób osoba może narodzić się na nowo? Udaj się do 1 Jana rozdziału 5-tego. Więc zauważysz tutaj że są tutaj cztery rzeczy które obalają świadków Jehowy. To że Jezus jest Jehową. Duch Święty jest Jehową. Wieczne męki. Każdy może pójść do nieba i wszystkie te wersety są wypisane dla was byście mogli je zobaczyć. Ostatni; udajcie się do 1 Jana 5:1 'Każdy, kto wierzy, że Jezus jest Chrystusem, narodził się z Boga, '(Przekład Nowego Świata świadków Jehowy) Widzisz to? Każdy kto wierzy w Jezusa Chrystusa, jeżeli to zrobisz, wtedy jesteś uznawany jako narodzony z Boga. Połączcie to z Ewangelią Jana 3:3 i 3:5 Pamiętajcie, to o każdym kto nie jest nowo narodzony, że nie może wejść do królestwa Bożego. Więc mówi przez to że każdy kto wierzy w Jezusa jest narodzony na nowo, 1 Jana 5:1 i wtedy każdy kto jest nowo narodzony, wejdzie do królestwa Bożego. Więc nie będą to tylko 144 000, tak więc to cztery wersety które przeczytałem, wszystkie z przekładu biblii świadków Jehowy. Te cztery kompletnie zniszczą religie świadków Jehowy. Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy Kategoria:Rutherfordyzm Kategoria:Gene Kim